This invention relates to the hanging of electrical fixtures and, more particularly, to the hanging of residential electrical fixtures of weight of the order of hundreds of pounds.
As is well known and understood, in conventional residential construction, electrical boxes rated at 50-60 lb. limit are commonly employed. As is also understood, it is the usual practice to use such electrical boxes even where the fixture to be hung weighs far more than the rating limit. In those instances, the typical procedure is for the builder to simply screw the electrical box into a 2xc3x974 traversing the ceiling beams, representing to the homeowner that this is an acceptable xe2x80x9cre-enforcementxe2x80x9d to take the added weight. However, and as will be appreciated, besides that method continuing to be one where the electrical box is substantially the only thing to support the weight of the fixture, such installation violates the accepted Electrical Codes which require that electrical fixtures in excess of 50 lbs. be independently suspended by the structural steel or wood framingxe2x80x94and not by the electrical box. Although such departure from the Codes may not be recognized by the homeowner, its effects are readily observable once the fixture comes crashing downxe2x80x94especially from very high ceilings, where such large fixtures as chandeliers are frequently installed.
As will become clear from the following description, a heavy electrical fixture hanging installation according to the present invention is one in which the electrical box supports none of the weight of the fixturexe2x80x94so that its overloading does not occur. Thus satisfying the various Electrical Codes, the installation of the invention follows from its use of a horizontally extending brace, an externally threaded metal rod (preferably fabricated of steel), a threaded reducing coupler and a nipplexe2x80x94with the coupler being wholly within the electrical box and with the nipple extending only slightly outwardly therefrom.
In particular, the installation includes the brace secured across the ceiling beams in angular alignment therewith, with the brace including first and second co-axial apertures on its opposing top and bottom surfaces. An externally threaded metal rod extends through both apertures, with its lower end extending into the electrical box to mate with a first internal thread of the coupler which is wholly within the electrical box. A second internal thread of the coupler (of lesser diameter than the first internal thread) receives the threads of the nipplexe2x80x94to which the electrical fixture is connected and through which its electrical cables upwardly pass. A pair of apertures on the sides of the coupler receive these cables in making the ultimate electrical connection with the fixture.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the externally threaded metal rod is selected of a length and diameter to support the weight of an electrical fixture greater than the rated weight limit of the electrical box. When fabricated of steel, for example, such externally threaded rod is selected of a length and diameter to support the weight of a fixture several times in excess of the general 50-60 lb. weight limit to which the commonly employed electrical box is rated. With the length of the externally threaded rod being adjustable (i.e., for raising a fixture towards or lowering it away from the ceiling), a steel rod of such type has been found effective in supporting the weight of electrical fixtures up to 300 lb., 400 lb., 500 lb., and more. Essentially, the steel rod is able to support whatever weight the ceiling beams to which the horizontal brace is secured is able to withstand.
In further accordance with the inventionxe2x80x94to provide sufficient strength for supporting very heavy electrical fixturesxe2x80x94a reducing coupler substantially 2 in. in length is employed, wholly enclosed within the electrical box. With the nipple extending slightly outwardly therefrom, approximately xc2xd in., a somewhat deeper electrical box is employedxe2x80x94of 2xc2xc in. depth, for example. With the horizontally extending brace further including a pair of adjustable arms slidable along the brace and lockable for securement to the perpendicularly arranged ceiling beams, the installation of the invention becomes effective in supporting the weight of the heavy electrical fixture substantially only by the reducing coupler, the nipple, the threaded metal rod and the horizontally extending brace. In effectuating this, the reducing coupler of the invention will be seen to include a pair of internally threaded sections, each some xc2xe in. longxe2x80x94with the first mating with the threaded metal rod, and with the second mating with the threads of the nipple.